The Long Walk Back
by Kabelski101
Summary: AN- I own nothing Can Hermione move on after finding out that Ron had cheated on her? And who's shoulder will she be crying on when she finds out a secret that had been hidden from her about who he had cheated on her with...R
1. The Lake

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm talking about you and Malfoy." Ginny responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione quickly put her books in her bag.

Ginny stuck her hand out and covered them.

"Hermione, you can't deny it. I saw you two at the lake and you know it."

"Ginny! I'm done with these crazy accusations; I get them from Harry all the time and don't need them from you!" Hermione wrenched her books out from under Ginny's hand and stormed out of the portrait hole. Leaving an angry, confused, and slightly hurt, Ginny behind.

**One Week Earlier…**

Hermione tried to steady herself. She got out of bed and tried to gain her balance. She felt a lurching in her stomach and made it to the window just in time to see last night's dinner come up the way it had come down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She merely combed her magically straightened hair, pulled on her uniform, and left the dorm.

"Wow Hermione, you look great!" That was the first thing Hermione heard as she sat down at the Gryffendor table.

Ever since Hermione had changed her uniform (as seventh years were allowed to do), she had received many comments about how she looked. Her new uniform was merely tight black Capri pants, that went to about the top of her knees and cuffed at the bottom, a small, white, short-sleeved blouse, and a Gryffendor sweater vest.

"Thanks Seamus." She sighed before digging in to breakfast.

Hermione made her way down to the lake, looking forward to a relaxing free period. She set her bag down on a rock, and took of her heels. She slowly waded through the water, loving how cold and refreshing the water felt after a stressful morning.

Ron had cheated on her. That was the only thought that ran through her mind.

_So Ron has it. The disease that runs solely through…interaction…has flooded his body._ Hermione chuckled as she thought of how stupid she must have been. Sure, she and Ron had broken up a few weeks earlier, but it still hurt her.

She just wanted the explanation. Why would he do something like that? Why? What was the point? Of course she hadn't put out with him, so he must've gotten it from someone else. He had been sick for a month now, and they finally noticed what he had…and how he had gotten it. So far, there was no treatment. This shocked most students, seeing as how many of them now had it once the 'activity' had become popular. Madam Pomfrey knew how to heal any ailment, so why was she all of a sudden out of ideas? Out of cures?

"So I'm guessing you've heard about your friend huh?" A voice came out from behind her.

She turned slowly, knowing whose voice it was.

"Yes, actually I have." Hermione said with a cold, hard look on her face.

"Hah, who knew the blood traitor was also a traitor as a boyfriend?" Draco Malfoy chuckled as he walked down the slope.

Hermione realized he must have been sitting in the bushes. She wanted to say something clever and threatening, but she just was at a loss of words.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." That was all she could make out.

"Yeah something like that? I mean, who would even _want_ to be with him?" Draco was still chuckling to himself.

This was expected, as Draco thought anyone of the male species wasn't very attractive if he hadn't gotten at least 10 loaders (as so guys called non-virgins) and gotten at least 3 girls to put out for their first time.

Draco was beyond that. Hermione knew it. He just wasn't the kind of guy that would wait for a girl. If she was there, so was he. Whether she was ready or not. That was just the kind of guy he was. He wanted action, and he was going to stop at nothing to get it.

"Are you on free?" Hermione asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Nah I just skipped." Draco answered.

Hermione looked at him, shocked at first, but then accepted it.

"Kidding, my Gran would freak if she found out." Draco chuckled.

"You're living with your Grandmother?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a dead dad and a mom in Azkaban doesn't do wonders for you, I'll tell you that." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco." Hermione just couldn't stop the words from coming out. No matter how bad of a person Draco was, Hermione just didn't have the heart to treat anyone badly.

"I don't care…they deserved it." Draco kicked a patch of dirt.

"Still…" Hermione sighed.

"Look…that was my past. I know I was a jerk, but I really think I can turn my life around. Surprising I know. I just truly feel bad for all the damage I cost." Draco had a sincere look on his face.

Hermione shrugged. Could he be telling the truth? Did he really want to change? She just cleared the thought from her mind. There was no way she was going to believe Draco Malfoy.

Then again, he did have a boyish charm to him he lost when he went to the dark side. Maybe, just maybe…

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the period? Hang out with me? I know you want to." Draco smirked.

The thought sailed right out of her head. This comment totally blew it out of her head.

"Actually, I was hoping for a peaceful free period…and that defiantly won't happen with you." Hermione turned back to face the lake.

"How am I not peaceful?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just look at you!" Hermione said, still facing the water.

"That's hard with you facing the other direction." Draco chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? Look you're the one who walked down here, not me. Obviously you wanted to talk to me or you wouldn't have come." Draco told her.

"I had no idea you were down here, and believe me if I had known, I wouldn't have come!" Hermione spat, turning as quickly as she could.

"I knew that would get you to turn around." Draco laughed.

Hermione resisted the urge to slap him.

"Look, what do you want from me? Can you please just leave me alone?" Hermione turned her back on him once again.

"Fine, but I wanted you to know that my brother died." His voice sounded serious.

"I had no idea you had a brother." Hermione turned slowly.

"I didn't either. That's why I'm down here. I'm thinking." Draco sighed.

"How do you not know you have a brother?" Hermione asked him.

"My dad was a bloody cheater. I found out a few weeks ago that he actually had a kid, my little brother. I found out and he was going to come visit me. Then this morning I got a letter that said he was murdered." Draco actually looked sad.

"How old was your brother?" Hermione asked.

"He just turned ten. Apparently his mom was in debt with some dark wizards and when they went to collect the money she didn't have it. So they just killed him, right there, in front of her, then they killed her. She wrote my father to try and help her with the debt before they came and the bastard didn't help at all." Draco picked up a rock and chucked it at the lake.

There was true anger in his voice, not that fake anger some people had, like Ron. He truly felt bad.

"Draco I'm so sorry." Hermione wanted to help him.

"I just wish there was something I could've done." Draco picked up another rock.

She walked over and put her hand on his arm. This new vulnerability softened Hermione's feelings for him. He really cared.

"I could've brought him here earlier. Then he wouldn't have been there." Draco through the rock into the water.

Hermione surprisingly felt bad. She didn't want to, but it just happened.

He looked down at her. She never noticed how blue his eyes were. She always thought they were grey. They also had a small spark in them she'd never seen before. She reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. They were both surprised by her action, but held each other anyway. They broke apart and looked at each other. Before she knew it he was leaning down. His eyes were much closer to hers. His face inches away…


	2. Releif

It happened; there was no stopping it.

Before they knew it they were holding each other in their arms, kissing passionately. Hermione grabbed is neck and accidentally broke the long silver chain hanging from his neck. He didn't notice, so she slipped it into her pocket.

The bell echoed across the grounds. They broke apart.

"I, uh, I have to go." Hermione mumbled. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder before quickly heading back up to the walk.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked, aware of her shaking voice.

"Nah, I have another free period." He yelled back.

Hermione quickly walked back to the castle. She turned her head to look back…

Hermione woke with a fright. She sat up and looked around. She was back in the dormitory, lying in her bed.

She sighed with relief. So it didn't happen, it was all a dream. But a voice in the back of her head kept wishing it hadn't. _Of course it's a good thing, I mean really…me kissing Draco Malfoy?_ She thought. She tried to make it seem like a good thing that it had been a dream, but for some reason, it really didn't feel right.

When she was kissing Draco, even though it was a dream, it just felt…right. She didn't feel like she had to play a part. She could just be herself around him.

_Oh well._ She thought. _What's done is done._ It was nothing more than a dream, a strange, twisted, but slightly satisfying, dream.

She got up and put on her uniform and brushed her hair. She reached for her wand on her nightstand but it wasn't there.

"Where did I put that thing?" Hermione asked herself, searching the dormitory.

She walked over to her hamper and peered inside. She picked up yesterday's capris and found her wand in the pocket. She dropped her pants back into the hamper. When she did, she saw a glimpse of something shiny. She reached back into the hamper and pulled out a thin silver chain. There, dangling from it was the Slytherin serpent.

She gasped and stepped back, peering at the necklace.

_No, no, no, no, no! It really happened? It can't have. No! I can't believe it!_

She was shocked, but somehow, a smile crossed her face. She didn't want it there, but it came anyway. She tapped the ends and said "Reparo".

She walked over to the mirror and draped the necklace around her neck.

"Hermione, wake up! Are you still asleep? Get up we have to go!" Ginny was pounding on the heavy wooden door.

Hermione gasped and dropped the necklace behind the front of her shirt. She grabbed her bag, and walked quickly to the door.

"Where were you? You're usually the one who gets my lazy ass out of bed." Ginny asked her.

"Sorry, I was just…um…I was a little late getting up this morning that's all." Hermione told her.

"Whatever. We're going to be late for breakfast, c'mon." Ginny lead them down the staircase.

Hermione sighed with relief, so Ginny hadn't noticed anything. She reached down the front of her shirt and held the thick serpent. _Why hadn't I just taken it off when Ginny knocked on the door? Why had I even put it on?_ Hermione asked herself.

They walked down to the common room, and went out the portrait hole. They walked down the corridors and down the main staircase. While they were walking towards the Great Hall, Draco and his gang were walking up the dungeon steps. Their eyes met and everything seemed to go in slow motion. They walked past each other without a word, and Hermione followed Ginny into the Great Hall.

They sat down next to Harry, and Ginny was greeted with a kiss.

"So have you gone to visit Ron?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No I haven't, not yet." Hermione shifted in her seat.

"Okay, because he's been asking for you, and when you're going to visit him." Harry told her.

Hermione sighed and started eating. Ron and Hermione had been broken up for almost three weeks now. They had been rocky for a while, so it hadn't been much of a surprise. Hermione just didn't love him; she just didn't feel right with him. Ron still loved her, she knew that, but there was no point in her being in a relationship with someone who she just didn't want to be with.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron sat up cheerfully in his bed when she walked in.

"Hey Ron." Hermione stood next to his bed. "I brought you flowers."

She places them in a vase next to his bed. He smiled up at her.

**Ron's POV:**

He wanted her so badly. As soon as she walked through the door he was stiff. He layered on the blankets but she didn't notice. Her new uniform was…breathtaking. How could he have been so stupid? Just to be watching her as she walked in the door made Ron regret everything. She walked slowly over the threshold, her heels clacking on the marble floor. When she reached the bed he had to fight a strong urge to strip her and put her in the bed with him.

**End Ron's POV**

Hermione just stood there. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She knew he still wanted her…maybe even be _with_ her. But she just couldn't do it. There was no explaining how she felt and that she didn't love Ron. Now she wondered if she ever really did, or if she just told her self she did.

She just sighed. "So how are you?"

"I'm getting worse. They still don't know how to cure it. A kid just fell out of the bed because he was having hallucinations and he cracked his skull on the floor." Ron actually chuckled.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Instead she just looked out the window. The sun was pouring in, warm and bright. For some reason she couldn't wait to be out there. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she bid Ron a quick goodbye and he made her promise she would visit him soon.

Once she stepped outside the hospital wing, she hurried down the stairs to the main entrance. She stepped outside to find another warm day. She took her time walking down to the lake, breathing in the warm summer air.

When she reached the lake, she looked behind the bush Draco had been behind the previous day. He wasn't there. She sighed and walked to the edge of the lake, looking out at the water.

"Waiting for me?" She heard in her ear before she felt arms closing around her waist.

She turned her head and Draco pushed his mouth on hers. She turned her body and held him close. After the stressful morning, it was just what she needed.


End file.
